rap_battle_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Underscores
underscores'', ''more commonly known as Jade '''and also known by her former aliases '''crya_ and The Flute Master, is a Scottish-Cherokee female graphic designer, writer, rapper, and editor in the community. She was born on 26 June 2004, joined in 2013 and began making content in early 2014, and currently owns the series Modern versus Classic as well as her independent series. She is the creator and owner of the Rap Battle Community Wiki. History Joining Jade first discovered Epic Rap Battles of History roughly in the year 2011 with the release of Stephen Hawking vs Albert Einstein. Later on, in early 2013, when she was 8, after following the series for quite some time, she also discovered Epic Rap Battle Parodies and the fanmade genre with their version of Mozart vs Skrillex. She lurked for quite some time, actively commenting and following fanmade series as well as creating reaction videos. In early 2014 when she was 9, she made her first battle, Solids vs Liquids vs Gases, and in late 2014 she collaborated with The Aussie-can to make her first official series Custom Rap Battles, which premiered with the battle Plankton's Experiment vs Squidward's Suicide. Development Custom Rap Battles immediately fell victim to hiatus syndrome, and even began experiencing year-long delays between battles as her plans and life changes would frequently shift. Sometime in 2015, she began to frequently chat with other fellow community members and become friends with them, and she began to regularly write for other battles and join other groups, though making very few battles of her own due to lack of motivation. In early 2018 she de facto left the community, leaving most groups and circles and becoming more engaged in her other side projects, though still sometimes releasing the occasional cover and still talking in some servers. Jade came out as a transgender woman in September 2018. Return In early 2019, Jade had returned to the community after a long period of inactivity after being invited to the Farmer server by Rosie, and had begun to work on rap battles again as well as get involved in community affairs once again out of strong opinions on the ongoing conflict and after coming out of a prolonged period of depression. Jade started prominently doing roles again starting off with her role as 2-D in 2-D vs Sollux Captor by her friend Vivian, and after this eventually became a notable rapper and voice actor in the community. After making plans for a reboot of Custom Rap Battles that eventually was scrapped after the release of the first few battles, Jade recycled those battles into a series that would become Modern versus Classic as well as turn other non-fitting matchups into battles for her own series. Out of a prolonged period of extended personal conflict with other members, Jade briefly "left the community" again in January 2020, but had returned after things had mostly settled since. Trivia * In FRB, she has, albeit reluctantly, played her own caricature more than anyone else, appearing in five battles and one as a cameo. After the release of Chao vs Jade 2 she has vowed to never appear in the series again. * Jade is one of two individuals, the other being Freshy Kanal, to have recieved multiple Battle of the Week awards. * Jade named herself after the character Jade Harley from the popular series Homestuck in mid-2019, a character she kins and uses as an avatar. * Jade's address is 2301 Muriel Dr, Barstow, CA 92311. Currently, she lives in Building #B101. Category:Members Category:Europeans Category:Americans